


Tony Stark is just a mask I wear

by woa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not human.<br/>He's from a different universe.<br/>He was sent with a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark is just a mask I wear

Skygge.

I want to run and hide in fear, not because of the skygge, but that my secret would be out.

That instead of being known as Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, (ex)playboy, philanthropist- or Ironman I would be Oorun, second son of Liro, King of Lumen.

I would be an ancient being who looked impossibly young.

Not the man they saw everyday. 

 

“My dear Avengers, come to thwart my plans?” Doom asked, sarcasm evident.

Doom carried on without waiting for a reply.

“Do you like my ARMY!?” he shouted motioning to the hundreds of skygge behind him.

Bruce shrank back, and I stepped in front of him - not that he needed it.

Everyone was on edge, and I couldn’t blame them, the skygge were monsters unlike anything this universe had ever seen, creatures that looked like shadows that never settled.

No species, expect the Luma, should be able to see them.  

But now everyone saw them; the citizens, S.H.I.E.L.D., the WSC, the Avengers- my friends, my family.

With them still around I could do nothing without revealing myself.

I thanked the Council that I was still in the suit.

With it on my marks, a leftover piece of biological instinct that glowed the color of the arc reactor at the presence of skygge, wouldn’t be seen.

 

No one had moved.

Doom seemed to be waiting.  

“Well!?!?” Doom yelled.

“I’ll give you this choice: surrender and my army will leave the city unharmed, or you can fight and I will unleash them and you will lose and New York will crumble.”

  


My mind was racing.

How was Doom controlling them?

Where did he find them?

Where were my people- the Luma?

Where were our Fuine, our Shadow Hunters?

I looked to my left and saw Natasha, she was leaning forward gun in hand- aiming straight at Doom.

I turned right and saw Clint, Thor and Loki.

I knew Bruce was behind me.

Returning my gaze to Doom I saw Steve.

Steve had his right hand held up to the communicator in his ear.

I checked my screens- the city was almost evacuated- Steve was stalling.

Doom moved forward slightly and the skygge matched him inch for inch.

He was controlling them, but I still had no idea how.

I heard Clint draw an arrow to my right.

Quickly the Captain’s hand went up, signalling ‘hold your fire’.

Doom’s smile grew into a manic grin.

“Oh ho ho, dear archer, you think you can take on my monsters!?”

Before I could turn to tell Clint to stop an arrow flew through the air straight into the largest skygge.

I waited, holding my breath, but nothing happened.

 

Then the skygge roared- hard and loud and strong.

It bellowed so loud and it moved with equal speed.

And I move just as quick, without even thinking. I phased through the armor and drew my _zîl ìhè_ from my rib.

My blade sliced through the skygge’s flesh and turned it into ash.

Then as I glared at the black ash I came back to myself.

I jolted as I realized what I had done.

Doom stood shocked and he took a step back.

I stood up, making myself taller.

There was no going back, my secret was already out, so I took a step forward and reached to my back.

Just as I had done with my _zîl ìhè_ I reached through my skin and grabbed hold of my _kostná čepeľ_ and withdrew it.

Now holding blades in each of my hands I shouted “Til awọn cinzas tolm!!!”

_To the ashes and dust!!!_

Doom now wasn’t so confident and as I moved closer to his army he called them back and retreated, opening up a portal and fleeing quickly.

I managed to slay 3 skygge before the portal closed.

My marks began to dim and I knew that my third eye closed and my other two eyes had returned to human form.

I was still charged up for battle, and I didn’t want to face the others.

 

A hand landed on my shoulder and I quickly turned and leveled my _kostná_ at Thor’s throat.

I quickly pulled away when I realized who it was, lowering both my weapons.

There was distrust on their faces.

I could handle distrust, but not the fear that was along with it.

They were afraid of me.

 

I noticed, nearly too late, the tranquilizer shot fired from a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. With inhuman speed I moved backwards, avoiding the dart.

My instincts flared up, marks glowing lightly and my third eye opened.

I went to throw _zîl_ at the shooter, but caught myself.

I would not harm them, I would not give them reason to fear me.

I looked directly at my team, looking each of them in the eyes, before I slid _zîl ìhè_ back into my side and _kostná čepeľ_ next to my spine.

All of them except Loki and Natasha flinched; it looked as though I was stabbing myself as I put the pieces of my body back into place.

I raised my hands above my head and sent a quiet command to J.A.R.V.I.S. to lockdown the suit.

“I bring no trouble.”

It was something my siblings and I were taught to say from our father, should we ever find ourselves in another realm under hostile gaze.

“Stand down.” Natasha ordered and the helicopter obeyed.

Clint also lowered his bow, and Thor relaxed his stance.

Steve was still looking at me as though he expected me to kill them all.

I took a deep breath and tried to shut my third eye.

I couldn’t, but at least my marks were gone.

“Who are you?” Steve's voice was calm, but it had an icy edge to it.

I smiled tightly, “I am Oorun, second son of Liro.”

I paused “I am also Anthony Stark” because I still was.

Steve didn’t look convinced, but the others seemed appeased.

“We should head back to the tower, finish this there.”

Natasha suggested to Steve.

He nodded and turned away without saying anything.

I hesitantly put my arms down and walked towards the suit.

Clint, Bruce, and Natasha followed Steve to the Quinjet.

Thor flew after them.

Loki stood next to my suit, but didn’t stop me from putting it back on.

I could never get a read on Loki, and this time was no different.

“Need a ride, Reindeer Games?”

He tilted his head, assessing me, then nodded.

I took us back to the tower.

 

By the time I stepped out of the last piece of armor and into the tower the others were already settled around the table.

“Explain. Now.” Steve ordered.

_Fuck_.

“What do you want to know?”

Clint scoffed.

“What. Are. You?” Steve asked.

“I am Oorun, second son of Liro.”

I sat down at the other end of the table, putting space between myself and them.

“ _What_ are you?”

I bristled.

“I am Oorun, second son of Liro. My people call themselves Luma.”

Natasha wrote it down.

“Where are you from?” she asked, playing nicer than Rogers.

“Another universe.”

She went to write it down then asked “An alternate universe?”

Those weren’t unheard of, the Fantastic Four had dealings with those and so did the X-Men, if Logan was to be believed.

“No, a completely different one.”

She nodded.

“And those creatures?”

Rogers asked.

“Skygge.”

Clint asked “What does that mean?” with a sneer on his face.

“They are monsters from the Void.” Loki answered.

Everyone turned to him and stared.

“You’ve seen them before?” I asked frantically.

He nodded.

“Yes, after I fell. It was before Thanos found me.”

Thor reached his hand out, but Loki moved away.

I swore under my breath “ _O_ _re Ratu.”_  

“They are monsters from the darkness at the edges of my people’s world.” I explained.

“How’d they get here?” Clint asked, then Natasha questioned “How did you get here?” before I could answer.

I leaned back “I...”

I paused.

“My father, Liro son of Tak, sent me.” I answered vaguely, "I do not know how the skygge came."

“Why did he send you?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know.”

Rogers sighed.

“Why did he send you?” He repeated Bruce’s question.

I glared at him. “I do not know. I was too young” and that was the truth.

Physically, I had been a baby.

I knew I was sent here to protect it- it was something I was trained to do, but if I told them that I would have to explain who my father was, and I didn’t want to- not yet.

I did not know the exact reason for my mission though.

Earth-Midgard, shouldn’t have mattered, there had been nothing here that would have drawn the skygge.

When I was given the assignment when I turned of age I had been confused, especially since I had to undergo _Renascimento_ \- Rebirth, a process which deaged me and stored my previous memories until I physically came of age again.

"I do not know."

**Author's Note:**

> don't know if i'll continue or just leave it off here.


End file.
